


At Your Mercy

by SocialDegenerate



Series: 2 + 2 = 4 [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crying, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou and Sousuke tie Makoto and Rin to the bed, and then push their bodies to the very limit.</p>
<p>
  <i>“You're sure that you're both okay, right?” Sousuke asked, kneeling on the bed and sliding a finger under the restraint around Makoto’s wrist to ensure that it wasn't too tight. On his left, Seijuurou did the same to Rin and then tugged on the other end of the chain, checking that it was properly secured to the bed’s head.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I pushed to get this done today to mark the 6th anniversary of when I posted my first fic. Thank you to everyone who came to my Google doc to see what I was up to, and an extra special thanks to those who chatted with me throughout! I appreciate all of your support so, _so_ much.
> 
> [](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/socialdegen/media/Part%2017_zpsnqhk6ibe.png.html)

“You're sure that you're both okay, right?” Sousuke asked, kneeling on the bed and sliding a finger under the restraint around Makoto’s wrist to ensure that it wasn't too tight. On his left, Seijuurou did the same to Rin and then tugged on the other end of the chain, checking that it was properly secured to the bed’s head.

“We're fine, you can stop asking,” Rin said, dutifully lifting his other arm when Seijuurou prompted.

“I really can't,” Sousuke murmured as he encouraged Makoto to lace his free hand with Rin’s raised one. “And I told you, it's exit row rules. We have to hear you both say yes.”

Even as he was impressed with his boyfriend's dedication to due diligence, Rin cringed at the phrasing: the last thing he wanted to do was be thinking about being tied up and fucked the next time he was on a plane. Still, he rephrased his consent, squeezing Makoto’s hand. “I'm fine.”

“Makoto?” Sousuke prompted, cupping his boyfriend's face and gently running his thumb over Makoto’s cheekbone.

“I'm fine too,” Makoto said, sounding a little shy.

“Awesome,” Seijuurou said as he picked up a length of thin, soft rope. “Tell us right away if there's any aching or numbness, because everyone here should have learnt their lesson about hiding arm injuries.”

Looping the thin rope around Makoto and Rin’s wrists while ignoring Sousuke’s unimpressed look, Seijuurou tied it in a simple knot that would hold if they pulled, but could still be undone easily enough. Grabbing another length of rope and holding it out to Sousuke, Seijuurou rolled his eyes when he finally noticed Sousuke’s glare.

“Oh _relax_ , babe,” Seijuurou said, using his outstretched hand to push lightly against Sousuke’s arm. “You know I’m joking.”

Silence stretched for a few moments, Rin and Makoto watching helplessly as the other two just stared at each other, before Sousuke snorted a laugh and snatched the rope out of Seijuurou’s hand.

“Oh, I know. Someone needs to keep you on your toes, though.”

“You dick,” Seijuurou muttered, shaking his head and taking the opportunity to slap Sousuke’s ass when the other man turned away.

Entire body swivelling back towards Seijuurou, Sousuke leant in close. A dangerous, challenging smirk was plastered across his face, and Seijuurou easily took the bait and closed the rest of the distance between them. Their lips were so close that they were almost touching, but neither of them took the final step; instead they just looked at each other, awkwardly balanced on the bed over Makoto and Rin’s outstretched legs.

“Watch yourself, Mikoshiba,” Sousuke muttered in a dark voice, heat sparking between the two as Sousuke’s breath hit Seijuurou’s lips.

“Or what?” Seijuurou immediately replied, well aware of the game they were playing. “You’ll punish me?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Sousuke said, his fingers cold where they came to rest just under Seijuurou’s bare throat, his thumb lightly brushing the fragile skin beneath Seijuurou’s Adam’s apple.

“We both know _you’d_ like it more.” Unlike Rin and Makoto’s fully naked bodies, Sousuke and Seijuurou were only stripped from the waist up, and so Seijuurou could only reach down to grope Sousuke through the material of his pants. Still, it was easy enough for him to feel how hard his boyfriend was, and Seijuurou took the opportunity to cup and caress and fondle to his heart’s desire. Sousuke’s fingers twitched against Seijuurou’s throat, and with one last teasing grope Seijuurou leant back, tongue flicking out to brush Sousuke’s bottom lip as he went.

“As much as I want to strip you down and fuck you right here, we’ve got something else to do now.” When Seijuurou turned his heated look to the restrained pair, he saw Makoto swallow heavily while Rin bit his own lip, both of them hard and needy and completely exposed. Makoto instinctively moved to lift his leg to at least _attempt_ covering himself, but with lazy grin Sousuke caught him by the thigh and held him in place. His big hand was tantalisingly close to Makoto’s crotch, but nowhere near close enough, and Makoto shifted a little uncomfortably as arousal surged through him.

Using the soft rope that he was _somehow_ still holding, Sousuke lined up Makoto’s inside leg as best he could with Rin’s slightly shorter one, binding their ankles together with the same sort of knot that was connecting their wrists. He sat back once he was satisfied with his work, Seijuurou dropping next to him and slinging an arm over his shoulder as they both looked down at the sight their boyfriends made.

Naked and aroused, their inside arms and legs bound together while their outside wrists were chained to the bedpost, Makoto and Rin looked better than any porn Seijuurou and Sousuke had ever seen. Still, Seijuurou managed to pull himself out of his cock-driven awe for long enough to ask, “Still doing okay?”

“Yep,” Rin said, popping the ‘p’ and sounding endlessly impatient. Sousuke just raised an eyebrow at him, getting an amused smirk back.

“Brat,” Sousuke muttered under his breath, more fond than annoyed.

“You love it,” Rin shot back, baring his teeth. Sousuke went to respond, only to be interrupted by Seijuurou.

“Shut up or I’ll gag you, Matsuoka,” he demanded in what the others called his ‘Captain Voice’. It was a skill that both Rin and Makoto admitted they’d never really picked up, and usually it made them sit up and take notice.

In the current situation, though, Seijuurou could see Rin’s cock jump from the commanding tone, and Makoto didn’t seem to be having much of an easier time. Seijuurou filed _that_ one away for future reference, settling instead for letting Sousuke go and running a soothing hand down Makoto’s bicep. “What about you, Mako?”

“Good, _better_ than good,” Makoto replied, voice thick with lust. “I...yeah.”

Seijuurou smiled widely at him, patting him on the arm once more before sitting up. “Okay, so one more time. What d’you say if you’re fine?”

“Green,” Makoto and Rin answered immediately, more or less in perfect sync.

“If you want to pause?”

“Yellow.”

“If, for whatever reason, you want out _right now_?”

“Red,” they both announced, and both Sousuke and Seijuurou nodded appreciatively.

“We’ll keep asking,” Sousuke said, “But if it’s yellow or red then _don’t_ hesitate to yell it out whenever you need, okay?”

Makoto nodded, Seijuurou pinning Rin in place with a heavy stare until he actively agreed as well. He knew that Rin was just being recalcitrant for the fuck of it, and he’d sure as hell pay Rin back for that while he had him tied up and at his mercy, but he wanted to be completely sure that his boyfriends weren’t going to put themselves at risk for his or Sousuke’s pleasure. The whole deal that had been presented was that _everyone_ would have fun, and Seijuurou would breathe easier if he knew that Rin and Makoto would immediately bring up any issues they were having.

He figured they’d be okay, though. Communication was such a large part of what made them all work together, and that was more true than ever after the incident with Makoto. Still, it didn’t hurt to ensure that everyone knew the score, and Seijuurou was finally satisfied with their preparation.

“So,” Seijuurou said, glancing across at Sousuke and seeing him nod. “First up, we’re gonna have a little competition.”

“Of course you are,” Rin scoffed, rolling his eyes. It was obviously just to get a reaction, but Seijuurou happily obliged.

“ _Matsuoka_ ,” he growled, watching as Rin’s cock jerked again. “ _Shut up_.”

“Anyway,” Sousuke said, dragging them back on track, “Whoever comes first gets a sweet prize.”

Running his hand up Makoto’s leg, fingers dancing along the inside of a thick-muscled thigh, Sousuke looked up to stare deeply into Makoto’s eyes. “You’ll find out what it is once you come.”

Gently pushing Makoto’s unbound leg to the side, Sousuke teasingly traced his fingers down the length of Makoto’s hard cock, cupping his balls and dragging a quiet moan out of him.

“Cheater,” Seijuurou spat playfully, practically lunging for Rin as he realised that Sousuke had already started. As turned on as Rin already was, Seijuurou didn’t waste any time as he immediately put his mouth to Rin, giving a long, slow lick across the head of Rin’s cock before sucking it into his mouth. He heard the sound of metal on metal as Rin tried to move the arm that was chained to the bed, obviously wanting to bury his hand in Seijuurou’s hair, and smiled around Rin as the handcuffs did their job.

It was a little distracting, trying to focus on blowing Rin while keeping track of Makoto’s quiet groans from next to him. Not only did Seijuurou want to win- or at least, make _Rin_ win- but he’d always loved Makoto’s little noises. His own dick was hard and throbbing in his pants, but he could wait.

For this, he could _definitely_ wait.

Sucking hard as he got as much of Rin’s cock down his throat as he could, Seijuurou settled himself properly between Rin’s legs. He had a plan, and from the way that Makoto’s moans were becoming louder and more frequent, he was going to have to put it into practice soon lest Sousuke snatch victory out from under him. Taking a second to glance at the other two, Seijuurou felt a hard jolt of arousal as he saw Sousuke swallow Makoto down completely, two of his slick fingers thrusting in and out of Makoto’s tight ass.

From the way that Makoto was rocking his hips, Seijuurou _definitely_ had to unleash his secret weapon.

Pulling off from Rin’s cock and wiping his mouth, Seijuurou patted Rin on the thighs and ignored his whine of protest. “Lift your legs, babe.”

Makoto made a surprised noise when his leg was taken along for the ride, Rin keeping his thighs apart but pulling his knees up towards his chest.

“Perfect,” Seijuurou mumbled, taking in the clear view he now had of Rin’s cock, balls and asshole. Wrapping his hand around Rin’s dick, Seijuurou lowered his head again, running his tongue across Rin’s hole and the sensitive skin of his taint. The moan that Rin let out was loud enough to distract even Sousuke, and Seijuurou would have been grinning smugly were he not slowly starting to work his tongue inside Rin’s ass.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Rin gasped, the chain of his handcuff rattling again as he squirmed. “Keep going, Sei, keep _going_.”

Hand jerking Rin off as quickly as he could manage, Seijuurou wriggled his tongue further inside of Rin before pulling back and lapping at his hole. Rin’s legs were shaking where they were hovering in the air, and Seijuurou could tell that he was close, _so close_ -

And then a strong hand grabbed Seijuurou’s shoulder, forcibly pulling him away from Rin and far enough back that Sousuke could easily fit his lips over Seijuurou’s.

When a slow dribble of come was pushed into Seijuurou’s mouth by Sousuke’s tongue, Seijuurou’s eyes snapped open and narrowed into a glare. A hand on Sousuke’s chest had him sitting back with a pleased look on his face, his tongue flicking out to grab a drop of Makoto’s come that had escaped his lips and slid down his chin.

“How-” Seijuurou started, trailing off when he saw how tightly Makoto’s lips were clenched to keep the sounds in, and how Sousuke still had three of his fingers inside Makoto. Seijuurou had spent more than enough time with Makoto’s body to know that Sousuke’s fingers were directly pressed up against Makoto’s prostate, and he silently cursed himself.

He’d been on the receiving end of Sousuke’s prostate massages more than once, so why hadn’t he realised that even Rin’s hair trigger couldn’t beat something like that?

“You lose, Sei,” Sousuke announced, slowly pulling his fingers out of Makoto as he whimpered helplessly. “Move so I can get Rin off too, you obviously need the help.”

“Fuck off,” Seijuurou snapped, immediately arcing up. He made a show of ignoring Sousuke, who just laughed, as he put his mouth back to Rin’s ass. The interruption had helped stave off Rin’s orgasm, but even as Seijuurou sulked it didn’t take long for Rin to be shaking and moaning again. Once he was certain that Rin was about to come, Seijuurou lifted his mouth from Rin’s ass and replaced it on his cock, sucking hard.

Rin groaned loudly as he began to come in Seijuurou’s mouth, bitter liquid trickling down his throat even as Seijuurou tried to keep as much as possible in his mouth. Letting Rin’s soft cock slip from his lips and his legs come back to the mattress, Seijuurou made eye contact with Sousuke and flipped him off as he turned swallowing into a performance.

“Fuck you,” Seijuurou said to Sousuke once his mouth was empty, his eyes softening as he turned to Makoto. “Congratulations to _you_ though, Mako. Hang on, give me a sec.”

Slipping off the bed and adjusting himself in his pants to be a little more comfortable, Seijuurou bent down to retrieve what he had stashed under the bed.

“We raided your toy collection, Rin,” Seijuurou announced once he was standing upright again, brandishing a dildo in each hand. They all had open permission to get at whatever toys of Rin’s they wanted, of course, but Seijuurou felt the need to point it out regardless. “And because Mako won, he gets to choose which one he wants.”

“Oh,” Makoto said, sounding vaguely out of it. “I…”

He trailed off, Sousuke sounding concerned as he jumped in, “Colour?”

“Green,” Makoto said immediately, all three of the others relaxing from their sudden tension. “Green, I just don’t know if...um, if I can get...hard again.”

“That’s what we’re gonna find out,” Seijuurou smiled. “I’ve seen you do it before. So, which would you like?”

Makoto’s eyes shifted from one to the other for a few moments, before he licked his dry lips and nodded at Seijuurou’s left hand. “The blue one...please.”

When he and Sousuke had chosen their toys, Seijuurou had recognised the blue one as one of Makoto’s favourites: it wasn’t as thick as the other, but it had bumps and ripples all along the length and curved just right for Makoto’s body. Tossing the toy and a condom at Sousuke, Seijuurou nudged Rin back into full awareness and dangled the second dildo in front of him, crawling back onto the bed.

The pale skin coloured toy in his hand was more realistic than the one Makoto had chosen, but it was quite a bit thicker. It wasn’t even close to being the biggest thing in Rin’s collection, although it was one of the largest ones that could be used without long preparation; Seijuurou wasn’t exactly surprised that Makoto had left that one for Rin. Makoto had never expressed any interest in overly large penetrations, unlike Rin and his occasional forays into double penetration.

Rin’s face split into a lazy smile at the sight before his eyes, shifting on the mattress. “Green.”

“Good boy,” Seijuurou replied, only _slightly_ mockingly. Slipping a condom onto the toy, he tracked down the bottle of lube that Sousuke had been using earlier, drenching the length of the dildo. Rin watched every movement with sharp eyes, splaying his untied leg to the side when Seijuurou held up a hand that was slick with leftover lube.

Knowing from extensive experience that Rin could take it, Seijuurou just smeared the substance across his hole, only briefly sliding two fingers into him to put a little more inside. He could tell that Rin _wanted_ to be fingered more, but that didn’t mean that he _needed_ it; and besides, judging from the look on Rin’s face when the head of the dildo was pressed up against his hole, Seijuurou knew that Rin would prefer something bigger than a couple of fingers.

Rin gasped as Seijuurou increased the pressure on his hole, his body eventually giving way and opening up to swallow the thick intrusion. Making short, gentle thrusts to convince Rin’s body to open up further, Seijuurou was entranced as more and more of the dildo disappeared into Rin’s ass. With a little shifting, he soon had it pressed snug against Rin’s prostate, and despite Rin’s protests he let go and sat back to watch the other pair.

“Be patient,” Seijuurou murmured to Rin, more than a little distracted by the way that Sousuke was braced over Makoto and fucking him with the blue dildo. His lips were hovering over Makoto’s, occasionally dipping down for a kiss or two before pulling back again, and Seijuurou was sure that he could watch them make out for _hours_.

From the way that Rin had fallen silent, Seijuurou figured that he thought the same thing.

Palming himself through his pants, cock still achingly hard, Seijuurou reluctantly cleared his throat. Sousuke glanced at him for a second before turning back to Makoto and holding the dildo in place. “Is there good?”

“Y-yes,” Makoto hiccupped, already feeling the effects of overstimulation. Still, he was nowhere close to wanting to call yellow, the feeling still good if a little too much.

“How about now?” Sousuke asked, and for a moment Makoto was confused; but then Sousuke flicked on the vibrations, and Makoto’s back arched off the bed as he clung desperately to Rin’s hand.

“ _Green_ ,” he panted, feeling pain and pleasure and mindless sensation. Even on the lowest setting, it was too much and not enough all at once, and he tried to relax as much as possible and just enjoy the ride. A strangled moan from beside him let him know that Rin’s toy had just been turned on as well, and Makoto was eagerly anticipating whatever was going to come next.

“Alright,” Sousuke said, sitting up and back so that he could see both bound men at once. “You two just lay back and watch for a while, until you can get hard again.”

“What?” Rin asked, drawing the full force of Sousuke’s attention.

“Just be quiet and _watch_ ,” Sousuke repeated, tugging at Rin and Makoto’s joined legs so that they would bend their knees and slide their feet out of the way. Crawling into the newly exposed mattress space, Sousuke reached out and grabbed the waistband of Seijuurou’s pants, dragging the other man towards him with enough force that their bare chests collided.

“You alright?” Sousuke asked quietly, nipping gently at the side of Seijuurou’s neck.

“I’m great,” Seijuurou muttered back, head tipping to give Sousuke more room. “You?”

“All good.” Seijuurou’s hand tangled in dark hair, holding Sousuke to his throat while he ran his short nails down Sousuke’s bare back. Sousuke grunted into the skin of Seijuurou’s neck, lifting up higher on his knees, and Seijuurou took the opportunity to shove his hand straight down the back of Sousuke’s sweatpants. The plan didn’t involve he and Sousuke coming yet, so he didn’t try to get particularly adventurous; instead, he just cupped Sousuke’s ass with one hand, fingers flexing around warm flesh.

He managed to keep his hand in place even when Sousuke’s palm pressed insistently into the middle of his chest, sending Seijuurou back until he was flat along the mattress with Sousuke on top of him, their bodies parallel with the foot of the bed. Even if they didn’t want to orgasm just yet, neither could resist grinding lightly against the other, and Sousuke took his lips from Seijuurou’s neck to pull him into a frantic kiss instead.

They could hear the faint buzzing of the vibrators as they played with each other, the wet sounds of their mouths almost drowning out the increasingly loud panting coming from Rin and Makoto.

Still, it was only when Sousuke started to feel himself getting a little _too_ into grinding against Seijuurou that he finally sat up again, looking over at their captive audience to see how things were going. The dildos had obviously done their intended jobs, leaving Makoto and Rin hard again as their cocks begged for attention, and Sousuke smiled as he tugged Seijuurou back up again.

“Round two?” He asked, Seijuurou nodding in reply with a predatory look on his face. Turning back to Rin and Makoto, Sousuke reached down to grab the ends of both dildos and slowly start thrusting. “We’re going to try and make you come. You have to try _not_ to. No prize this time, but your pride is on the line.”

“You realise the pride thing only works on yo- _ah!_ ” Rin moaned, his comment breaking off when Sousuke thrust the dildo harder into him.

“What was that?” Seijuurou asked sweetly, grinning when Rin glared venomously at him.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Rin forced out through gritted teeth, his cock already starting to leak against his stomach again.

“That’s what I thought,” Seijuurou said, waving Sousuke away and taking hold of Rin’s dildo himself. His body now used to the thickness stretching it out, each thrust was a lot smoother than it had been earlier, and Seijuurou let the head of the dildo tug at the rim of Rin’s hole before pushing it all the way back inside.

The shriek that Rin let out would have been embarrassing had Seijuurou not found it _so fucking sexy_.

“I’ll take pity on you both,” Seijuurou said, still thrusting into Rin. “We won’t touch your dicks, but anything else is fair game.”

“You’re still going to lose again,” Sousuke pointed out, eyes trained on where Makoto’s hole was stretching and contracting as the rippled dildo passed through it. “I’ve already proved that I can make Mako come quicker.”

“ _Ah_ , I thought the game was to, _oh_ , not come?” Makoto asked, feeling every little bump as Sousuke thrust the toy into him.

“Yeah, for _you_ two,” Seijuurou replied, stretching Rin’s hole wide around the thick head of the dildo again and holding it there as he craned his neck down to run his tongue over the taut rim. “ _Our_ winner is whoever gets the first orgasm again. No throwing the match, though.”

Rin shuddered violently, making Seijuurou throw a smug look in Sousuke’s direction. He didn’t notice, though: one of his hands was busy thrusting the dildo against Makoto’s prostate, and the other was pinching and twisting at one of Makoto’s nipples. Writhing against the mattress, his head thrown back in pleasure, Makoto tried to close his legs and squirm away from the sensation and orgasm only to find Rin resisting the movement with his own bound leg. He was helplessly trapped in place, and Sousuke just wanted to wring every drop of come from his body, leaving him a messy wreck before slowly putting him back together again.

Still, Makoto’s determination was nothing to underestimate, and Sousuke wondered if he’d learnt a few things from Seijuurou and his control during their relationship. Normally he would have expected Makoto to come from a vibrator thrusting against his prostate while his nipples were relentlessly abused, but although his face was red and his eyes were shut tight, he still wasn’t coming.

Sousuke knew that the second he put a hand on Makoto’s cock it would all be over, but he would never hear the end of it if he went against Seijuurou’s rules. He didn’t want to win like _that._

So instead he turned up the vibrations, holding the dildo in place against Makoto’s prostate and holding him down as he began to thrash. A stream of nonsense spilled out of Makoto’s mouth, his cock dripping an almost constant stream of precome, but he’d already exceeded Sousuke’s expectations to the point where Sousuke wasn’t sure whether he had five seconds or five minutes left in him. It was one of the hottest things Sousuke had ever experienced.

“You’re _not_ letting me lose again,” Seijuurou said to Rin as he watched Makoto struggle against Sousuke’s hold, pleasure driving him wild. With one hand, he fumbled at the lube until he managed to get a small amount onto two fingers, promptly shoving them into Rin alongside the dildo.

The unexpected extra stretch proved too much for Rin and he screamed, his entire body shaking and straining against Makoto’s own movements as his cock shot its second load onto his stomach. Rin’s eyes were wide and unseeing as he arched and rocked, panting harshly as Seijuurou gently pulled out of him. Putting a hand in Rin’s sweaty hair, Seijuurou stroked him soothingly until he came back to his senses, the force of holding back and his second orgasm taking its toll on his body.

Meanwhile, Makoto let out a brutal sob as he heard Rin come, tears leaking from his tightly closed eyes as he finally, _finally_ let himself go. His voice caught in his throat as a few thin spurts of come landed on his stomach, his body stretched to its limit and the vibrations on his prostate pushing him past those limits once he’d finished coming.

“ _Yellow_ ,” Makoto gasped brokenly, the vibrator pulled out of him in a second and Sousuke leaning over him, gently cupping his face.

“Makoto, gorgeous, are you alright?” Sousuke said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice and not work Makoto up any further.

“O...kay,” Makoto panted, body still trembling and tears still streaming from his eyes. “Vibrator...too much...alright now.”

Relief draining the tension from his shoulders, Sousuke kissed Makoto’s lips before pressing their foreheads together. “You want to be untied?”

“...Yes please,” Makoto said quietly, and Sousuke could see how much he was still shaking even as the knots were quickly undone. Leaving Rin to Seijuurou’s care, Sousuke gently sat Makoto up before slipping in behind him, letting Makoto rest back into his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

“You did so well,” Sousuke said, kissing Makoto’s sweaty shoulder. “I love you, and you were so good for us.”

Makoto slowly relaxed into his hold, and Sousuke kept up a gentle stream of positive affirmations and light kisses as they both turned their attention to Rin and Seijuurou. Although both had stopped to make sure that Makoto was alright, Seijuurou was back to running his tongue along Rin’s abs, tasting sweat and come as Rin squirmed under him.

“What about you?” Seijuurou asked as he sat up, hands gripping Rin’s thighs. “One more, or call it a night?”

Rin hesitated for a moment, obviously thinking about how much more he could take. “I want you to fuck me.”

“You sure? Competitions aside, are you okay? Sou and I can get each other off, no problem.” Even as he said it, Seijuurou was slipping his pants off, his cock having stained the material with precome long before.

Sousuke vaguely remembered that his cock was surely pressing _very obviously_ into Makoto’s back, but Makoto didn’t seem to be bothered by it and so he decided that it wasn’t an issue.

“I’m green, Sei. Fuck me while they watch.”

“He can _never_ help being an exhibitionist,” Sousuke muttered.

“Oh, get fucked,” Rin laughed, wrapping his now-free legs around Seijuurou’s back as the redhead put a condom on his painfully hard dick and searched for the lube again. “You never complain when I let you screw me up against the windows.”

“Hot,” Seijuurou commented casually, even as he pushed Rin’s legs back and slid his now-slick cock inside Rin’s stretched hole. “Keep talking...oh, and someone hold his hand back. Forgot to tie it up again.”

Sousuke reached past Makoto but before he could grab Rin’s outstretched hand, Makoto was there first, firmly gripping Rin with a hand that was no longer shaking.

“One time,” Rin gasped as Seijuurou slowly started to fuck him, “When we were on a double date…”

“Oh, no, not _this_ one,” Sousuke muttered, dropping his forehead into Makoto’s neck.

“...I was groping Sou under the table while you two were right there across from us.”

“Was this before, uh, _us_?” Seijuurou asked, hips speeding up as Rin pushed back against him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Rin gasped. “Also, yes. Then I went to the bathroom and started sending him pictures of my dick.”

“I think I remember that day,” Makoto said, sounding far more lucid. “I never thought _that_ was why you were freaking out though, Sousuke.”

“Don’t remind me,” Sousuke mumbled, and Makoto laughed. Shifting his hips, he felt Sousuke’s dick rubbing against his back, and Makoto bit his lip.

“Sousuke?” He asked.

“Yeah?”

“Can...can I suck you off?”

Even as his cock twitched with interest, Sousuke frowned. “You don’t have to.”

“I _want_ to,” Makoto declared, turning in Sousuke’s grip and letting go of Rin’s hand. Seijuurou moved one of his own hands to pin Rin’s free wrist to the mattress above his head, getting awfully close to orgasm from all the time he’d spent waiting. Rin was hard again, and his entire body was trembling again as Seijuurou fucked him.

Sousuke could only nod, lifting his hips as Makoto pulled his pants down and _finally_ grabbed his cock. He knew that he wasn’t going to last long, but he still let out a surprised gasp from how _good_ it felt when Makoto’s warm mouth surrounded him. One hand gently resting in Makoto’s hair, Sousuke watched as Seijuurou’s hips pounded into Rin, whose mouth was still running.

“When Mako walked in on us that day,” Rin said, back arching as Seijuurou started to stroke his overused cock, “I wanked over it for _weeks_.”

“Oh my _fuck_ ,” Seijuurou grunted, hips stuttering as he pulled Rin in close. “I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” Rin gasped, his voice cracking. The noise he let out was almost inhuman, his body strung out and struggling as his cock barely managed to let out a dribble of come. His eyes were wet from effort once he finally opened them, and Seijuurou practically collapsed on top of him as his long-awaited orgasm sent uncontrollable shakes all through his body.

Sousuke had barely managed to process the fact that Seijuurou had come before him when Makoto sucked particularly hard, pulling Sousuke’s control from his grip and leaving him breathless as he came, the force of his orgasm leaving him senseless.

Several long minutes passed as they all just lay there, breathing heavily until they gained back enough sense to move. Seijuurou was first to go, untying Rin and shifting him until he was properly in the bed before getting rid of his condom. Sliding under the covers behind Rin, he pulled until Rin was spooned up against his front, hugging the other man tight.

“How do you feel?” Seijuurou asked quietly, waiting while Rin swallowed heavily and tried to compose himself.

“Great,” Rin eventually croaked out, sounding utterly exhausted.

“You were perfect,” Seijuurou said, nuzzling the side of Rin’s face. “Sleep, babe. I’ve got you.”

Next to them, Sousuke was doing the same with Makoto, holding him close and keeping a soothing grip on his hand. “You too, Makoto. We’re here for you.”

Waiting a few moments while their boyfriends got settled, Seijuurou lifted his head and grinned at Sousuke. “I won that second round.”

“I won the first one,” Sousuke reminded him, making Seijuurou roll his eyes and wave him off.

“Oh my god,” Rin mumbled, half muffled by the pillow against his face, “ _No one cares_.”

“I care,” Seijuurou said sulkily, but he let it go and snuggled down into Rin. It didn’t take long before all four of them were asleep, bodies pushed to their limits and tired to the bone.

Before they all passed out, Seijuurou could have sworn he heard Makoto say something, but he felt so tired that he couldn’t tell if he had simply imagined it or not.

“I won _both_ rounds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com), here's my [tag for everything](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/tagged/tptef) relating to the 2 + 2 universe, and requests are always open [here](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/ask) or in the review section!


End file.
